The Dog Show
by EmeraldDragon
Summary: PG for safty sake. Kagome has dragged the unwitting half demon to a dog show in her time. What kinds of dogs will they see? That is for you to decide.
1. Dog Show?

**__**

The Dog Show

Chapter 1

"Kagome, why do I have to wear this crap!" Inuyasha whines as he picked at cloths Kagome had forced him into. He had a black bandana tied around his head to hide his ears. A skin tight tank top showed off his upper body, while baggy black jeans hung to the ground, so he didn't have to wear shoes, and a chain hung from his hip. Tetsusaiga was slung across his back. Kagome sighed.

"Because Inuyasha, if you walked around in your normal clothes you would draw attention. But if you don't like it you can go back to the shrine and wait for me." Kagome replied as she continued to walk towards the mall. Inuyasha had insisted on coming, so she had forced him into some clothes she had bought just for this possibility. It had taken many sits, a long argument, Kagome explaining that no one in their right mind would mistake him for a sissy in this get up, and a final 'Put it on or you are not going!'. Inuyasha growled in frustration at the answer. A long silence fell between them as they walked.

"Oi, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked after a while.

"No, you can not take it off now!" She snapped, then blushed as several people around them stopped to look at her. Inuyasha smirked at her embarrassment.

"Feh! I wasn't going to ask that stupid bitch. I want to know what's going on over there." He pointed across the street. Kagome followed his finger to a large stadium like building. On the sign, in English that she was sure he couldn't read, were the words: 'Dog Show Today'. A slow smile spread across her face. This was too easy. Taking a firm hold on his arm and steered the surprised Inu-hanyou towards the building.

"That is a great idea, Inuyasha." She squealed with delight. Inuyasha blushed. He still didn't know what was in that building, but if it made Kagome happy how bad could it be? Right?

A/N: Hehehehe. This is what happens when I stay up late watching Animal Planet while waiting for Inuyasha to come on. So what dogs should they see? Try not to pick anything too obscure, I do have to write this after all.


	2. They do what!

A/N: Well the original idea behind this fic was for people to tell me what kinds of dogs they wanted Kagome to show Inuyasha. But since I have yet to receive any suggestion, I'll start with my favorite breed. 

**__**

The Dog Show

Chapter 2

"Oi, wench!" Inuyasha said as he pulled from Kagome's grasp and looked around the building. Kagome had yet to answer his question on what was going on and had instead dragged him inside. The place was crowded with people moving to and frow. Some dressed nicely others, like Kagome and himself, casually. The air was full of smells, including food, sweat, someone's too strong after shave, but most pungently-dogs, very clean dogs. "What are we doing here and what is going on?" 

Kagome fidgeted under his gaze. How was she going to explain this with out him causing a scene? He probably wasn't going to appreciate this, especially when he got a look at what some dogs looked like after 500 years of very select breeding. The best thing she decided was to show him something he'd approve of to start with. She gave her memory a quick scan. Her aunt was really into dog shows and had made it a point that her niece was properly exposed. Then the idea hit her. She put on her sweetest smile, crossed her fingers, and said a prayer.

"Well…When I was little my aunt always took me to places like this. They are called Dog Shows." Inuyasha's quirked an eyebrow at her with a mixture of curiosity and disgust. "People bring their dogs and a judge decides, out of all the dogs here, which is the best."

"I seriously hope you aren't planning to enter me in this stupid thing, bitch." He said in a dangerously low voice. 'At least he didn't yell that' Kagome thought.

"Of course not!" Kagome retorted, "It's just in my time there are a lot of different kinds of dog. And you are always so worried about my safety when I come back to my time, that I have been thinking about getting a dog to protect me. But I wanted your approval on the kind of dog I got. And there is no better place then a dog show to see all the different kinds." Kagome smiled up at him a sweetly as she could manage. 'Please buy it. Please buy it. Please buy it.' She begged over and over in her head.

Inuyasha looked down at the human girl smiling up at him. She wanted his approval on a guard dog for her. Was this an attempt to trick him into something? No, this didn't seem like her kind of trick, Shippou maybe, but not Kagome. She was looking out for her own safety for once, which was good. And she had a point; it would make him feel more at ease to know she had some protection in her time. And it wasn't like she asked for a guard wolf. That made him smile.

"Ok, Kagome." He said with a nod.

"Yes!" She squealed and began looking around. She spotted the signs directing them to different sections. If she wanted to see this show she would have to start out with something safe. 'Working Dogs' looked good. She latched onto Inuyasha's hand and began walking off to the right.

A few minutes later they were standing beside a ring with many Doberman Pinschers in it. She liked Dobermans, they were sleek, not too much fur to brush, and looked and acted tough but were really very sweet. Kind of like a certain hanyou. She glance at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye to find a business like yet confused look on his face.

Inuyasha eyed the dogs in the ring critically. They looked like nice tough dogs; good for protecting his Kagome. Long legs meant good speed, and the lack of long fur gave little for an opponent to grad hold of. The ears and eyes looked alert for danger and the jaws were large with nice pointy teeth. But the tail was…funny.

"Where are their tails?" He asked. Kagome's smile faltered. Dobermans had docked tails. How could she make the fact that they had been cut off at birth sound good enough to keep him from freaking out? The answer: It wasn't possible. She bit her lip and motioned for him to lean down. He complied.

What Kagome whispered into his ear nearly made his eyes pop out of their sockets. How cruel! How inhumane! He was going to go give those people a piece of his mind! But before he could go anywhere, Kagome had latched herself to his arm again. He growled at her and she gave him the do-and-be-sat look.

"It's a terrible practice, I agree." She said in a low whisper, "But you can't just march out there in the middle of the show. When we get back to my house I'll help you get in contact with some advocacy groups, ok?"

"Advocacy?" He tested the new word in his mouth.

"People who are against such practices." She said and forcefully led him away under the threat of many sits.

A/N2: Ok so this one wasn't very funny, but they will get better I promise. Now tell me what kinds of dogs you people want to see.


	3. Spots and wolves?

A/N: O.o that's all I can think to say. I think my e-mail went into cardiac arrest when I got all those review alerts. I made a list of all the requests * checks list* all 18 of them. Again I say. O.o Now I can't get all of those into one Chapter, but I promise to get in as many as I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did this would not be a Fan Fiction. This is the only disclaimer you are getting.

**__**

The Dog Show

Chapter 3

Kagome directed Inuyasha to the next ring of dogs before he changed his mind and headed back to the Doberman ring. He was still growling and she was wishing she had just lied to him. She looked straight a head to spot a ring of Rottweilers. She liked them for the same reasons she liked Dobermans, but the resemblance in the two might set off the hanyou at her side, and that would definitely be bad. Without looking she turned in a random direction before he could spot the approaching ring. Biting her lip she looked around for some breed that would sooth his nerves. The she spotted a ring of German Shepherds and steered him to the edge of the ring.

Inuyasha was seething. Kagome should have let him show those people what he thought of them. He could hear his own growls distantly and got the sense that people were starting to stare. Kagome was tugging on his arm to get his attention. He snapped his eyes around to meet her to find her looking out at another ring of dogs as if waiting for his approval. He turned to follow her gaze.

The dogs were large and strong looking. The semi-thick fur varied in shades of black and brown, it wasn't long fur but enough to grab on to. They had long muzzles and sharp looking teeth. But most importantly, they had nice long tails.

"Well…?" Kagome asked expectantly.

"That could work, but I want to see what else there is." He said and started walking in another random direction. Kagome had to trot to keep up with his pace. While he still seemed mad over earlier events, he was calming down. As they approached the next ring she spotted one of her other favorite breeds, Dalmatians. She hurried over to the edge of the ring and watched as the dogs trotted past.

"Aren't they pretty?" She squealed happily as Inuyasha joined her.

"They are poke-a-dotted." He replied flatly.

"So, that doesn't make them any less great dogs." She protested. Inuyasha gave her a dry look, took her hand (causing them both to blush), and walked off. They had to be something more dignified around here some where. He should have paid Kagome more heed when she said he didn't want to go this way. He stopped to see two rings before him. To the right was a ring of Huskies, to the left a ring of Alaskan Malamutes. Of course he had no idea what to call them, but one thing he did know was that they both reminded him of wolves. And Kagome was NOT getting a wolf, period, end of discussion!

"Oh, how cute…" Kagome said next to him. He growled.

"They look like wolves!" He snapped and turned on his heels.

"Then I could just name it Kouga." Kagome said lightly. Inuyasha whirled on her to find a teasing smile plastered to her face. He was so mad at that moment he was ready to storm out of this stupid show. But, that would be letting her win. She wanted to get under his skin. He'd show her.

"Like HELL you will! Let's go!" He began to pull her in the direction opposite the entrance to the building.


	4. Cute ears, dust mops, and Shippou?

**__**

The Dog Show

Chapter 4

Inuyasha stared down at the dog before him with a rather unreadable expression. It was small, white, fluffy, and had familiar triangle ears. Kagome had called it a Spitz. Kagome had dragged him into a section that she said only had dogs that were pets. He had argued that if she was looking for a guard dog, then they should stay in that section. That's when her eyes watered up and her lip trembled and he caved in. Damn her and her tears!

"Aren't they cute!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Feh! Whatever." He snorted.

"But they have such cute white hair." She protested. 'I have white hair…' "And look at those adorable triangle ears!" she added. 'She likes triangle ears' "They are so cute and fuzzy, I just want to pet them!" 'Maybe… fucking hell what am I thinking. Of course a girl like her wouldn't want someone like me!' He smiled evilly; even if she wouldn't want him, she had just open herself up…

"So white hair and triangle ears make things cute?" He teased and his smile widened as a blush covered her face.

"Well…I mean…What I was saying…" She sputtered. He leaned closer and did his best to look meaningfully into her eyes.

"What was that Kagome, I don't think I caught that. Are you saying you think I'm cute?" Her blush went all the way to her hairline. The best part was that this was where she would 'sit' him if they weren't in a public place. She would probably make him pay for this later, but for now she settled for grabbing his arm and pulling him to the next ring.

The ring held things Inuyasha would never have called dogs. They had long brown gray hair, tiny half flopped ears, and a set of teeth that probably wouldn't even draw blood. Personally, he thought they looked more like the thing Kagome called a dust mop. Kagome, however, was gushing.

"Yorkshire Terriers are soooooooooooo Cuuuuuutttttttteeeeee! I just want to hug them all!"

"Feh! That is not a dog!" Inuyasha snorted, "It's a fuzzy squirrel or rat or…who the fuck can tell any way with all that useless hair!" 

"Oh really Inuyasha! Then why don't you choose what we look at next." Kagome challenged. Inuyasha couldn't back down from a challenge, no matter what it may be. 

"Feh! Fine I will!" He replied a marched off in a random direction. Kagome followed him, knowing that he would never find anything to his liking in this section. A smile crept across her face; this was more fun then she had thought it would be. And what leverage! Now she could threaten him with him with 'sits' and telling everyone about modern dogs. But, boy, that would piss him off. And next time the threatened to kill Kouga, she could…

Inuyasha came to a sudden halt, causing Kagome to crash into his back. She started to apologize before she realized he hadn't said a word. She blinked a few times. 'Sense when has Inuyasha ever missed a chance to call me stupid, useless, or weak?' Kagome wondered as she looked around his shoulder. The dogs in the ring answered her question. They where Pomeranians. Red/brown fuzz balls, with cute pointy ears, and a fluffy curled tail.

"First ones that look like wolves, now the Kitsune brat…Gods what have you people done?" Inuyasha asked in a voice that sounded as if he had gone into shock. Kagome covered her mouth to stifle the snicker that was threatening to bubble out. 


End file.
